The Spring of his Youth
by rizumamu
Summary: Kaidou's family members see him kissing with Momoshiro. Chapter 1 with Hazue, chapter 2 with Hozumi, chapter 3 with Shibuki. Dedicated to nekoashi.
1. Chapter 1

When Hazue had finished doing his homework, he decided to go downstairs and get some juice because he was thirsty. As he approached the kitchen he hoped that there would be some left. He knew that Kaoru's teammate Momoshiro-kun was visiting them and they were supposed to eat together because kaa-san and tou-san had gone out, and Hazue had already eaten before they had left. 

Within the past weeks Hazue had learnt that Momoshiro-kun's appetite was bottomless and he could easily flush every bit of food down with a whole carton of fruit juice. After seeing and meeting him every now and then when he was visiting their house, Hazue still couldn't quite understand the boy, not to mention the reason why nii-san was friends with him. As far as Hazue knew, Momoshiro-kun was Kaoru's number one rival and that they had fought a lot ever since they both had attended Seigaku. A plenty of times nii-san had come back home with bruises on his face or somewhere else on his body, and said it was nothing, just Momoshiro-kun's fault. So why had they suddenly begun to spend so much time together?

Of course Hazue knew about the tennis club and how much it meant to nii-san, especially now that he had become buchou. But was the club the only reason why Kaoru bore to be with his rival?

Unexpectedly, Hazue didn't hear noises of fighting coming from the kitchen. It was really quiet and he couldn't help but wonder what the older boys were doing. He stopped by the doorway and peeked in. And he stayed right there just looking at them, trying not to let them notice he was also there.

Kaoru and Momoshiro-kun were standing near the kitchen table face to face, obviously eating dessert. But it was just too weird. Nii-san was blushing and his blush deepened when Momoshiro-kun brushed his cheek with his index finger. There was something white on his finger which he stuck into his mouth and then he sucked it.

Hazue's heart beat really fast, as he was trying to figure out what on earth the boys were doing. But it didn't take much longer when he saw it. No, it wasn't just the warm smile on nii-san's face just before Momoshiro-kun licked his cheek right where he had brushed his finger only a while ago. It wasn't even the way how Momoshiro-kun put his arms around nii-san when he began to move his lips closer to nii-san's mouth. And no, nii-san wasn't resisting it at all, he wasn't even hissing, not to mention punching Momoshiro-kun's face or any other body parts. Kaoru just seemed to close his eyes and purse his lips right when his rival had reached the corner of his mouth. That was the moment when Hazue couldn't help but gasp quietly as he truly witnessed how nii-san was kissed by another boy. On top of that, Kaoru seemed to enjoy it, and the longer they were stuck to each other, the more Hazue thought he should stop looking at them and just go away.

But nii-san┘ Hazue had never seen him like that. Of course there had been times when Kaoru had been blushing because he had been embarrassed about something, but _this_ had absolutely nothing to do with that. Because Hazue really wanted to know what it was about, he waited next to the doorway until they would finally stop kissing each other, even though the mere thought of listening to the sound of nii-san's mouth being sucked by Momoshiro-kun's mouth was┘ Something like that should have been impossible! But it wasn't.

When Hazue heard a giggle, he peeked in the kitchen again. Momoshiro-kun was the one laughing and nii-san┘ The expression on his face, especially the look in his eyes, revealed his present feelings. He must have been very happy since Hazue couldn't think of another word for what he saw when he looked at Kaoru. That must have also meant that nii-san was in love with Momoshiro-kun.

Although Hazue was still thirsty, he decided to leave them two alone and let them do whatever they wanted to. It was none of his business and he didn't want to spy on Kaoru. He might as well wait until nii-san would be ready to tell about how his relationship with Momoshiro-kun had moved on to another level. Thus he tiptoed upstairs, and thought he could just go and get himself a glass of water from the bathroom to quench his thirst.


	2. Chapter 2

Hozumi opened the front door. She had visited the neighbours and now it was nearly the time to start cooking dinner for her family. In the hall she noticed that Hazue and Shibuki's shoes were still missing which meant that they hadn't returned yet. But right next to Kaoru's trainers was another pair of trainers which meant they must have had a visitor. It was rather unusual knowing that Kaoru wasn't a very social person, one thing that Hozumi had been worried about for a few years. But if her older son was finally making friends then that was certainly a positive thing. 

She took her shoes off and placed them on the floor, the toes pointing to the direction of the front door. Then she took her slippers from a shelf and put them on. That was when she heard that the TV in the living room was on. Perhaps Kaoru was watching the TV with his friend. Hozumi decided to go and have a look - of course she wanted to introduce herself to her son's friend.

Just before she reached the doorway, she heard another boy's voice.

"I won, I won again!"

After that Hozumi could hear laughter and some mumbling which made her even more interested in what the boys were doing. When she finally had a look in the living room, she saw that Kaoru and the other boy were playing video games - also quite uncommon because Hozumi hadn't seen her older son playing those games very often. The console and games belonged to Hazue who usually played them with his friends, and only very seldom would his brother have the time to play together with him.

However, that wasn't the only extraordinary thing. The game had obviously ended because Kaoru had lost, but was that the only reason why the boys put the controls aside, moved closer to each other on the couch and began to touch each other? Because Hozumi didn't know what to think, she couldn't move but stood at the doorway just looking at them.

It was highly unexpected to see Kaoru like that, especially when Hozumi knew very well that he didn't want to show his gentle and kind side to anyone. Yes, he was an obedient son, he respected his family, and made every effort to his studies and training for tennis. But it was also true he should have been at least a little bit more honest to his feelings. That was what Hozumi had hoped for deep in her heart for quite some time. At times she had also pondered, what could have been the reason for Kaoru turning out the way he had. Because the truth was that her husband was in fact quite a playful man although he might have seemed rather demanding to the people who didn't know him. And Hozumi herself, she just wanted her children to be happy and healthy. That was what mattered much more to her than if her sons were getting top grades at school and winning matches or tournaments that had to do with their sports hobbies.

But at the moment, Hozumi was finally able to see her older son's other side after a long long time and she couldn't help but think it was beautiful. Her little Kaoru, who had grown big enough to take another step in his life as a teenager. When she saw the boys leaning even closer to each other and slowly pressing their lips together, she had to smile. Of course she could see that it wasn't the first time they were kissing, no matter how awkward it still seemed. Even so it was very sweet to see how the boys were almost like exploring each other's lips, gently and more or less thoroughly. Very cute indeed.

Then Hozumi decided it was better to leave them alone and let them enjoy each other's company - that was something she had always wanted back in her teenage years, so she didn't interfere with them, but walked upstairs to do some chores there until she would have to start preparing the dinner.

---

"Tadaima!" Hazue yelled running to the kitchen right after he had returned with his father from his afternoon practice with the track team. "I managed to get a better time today, kaa-san."

"Okaeri, Hazue. That's wonderful news. Dinner is almost ready. And we have a guest today," Hozumi said noticing that her husband had also showed up in the room.

"Who is it, dear?" Shibuki asked.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure but it's a friend of Kaoru's," Hozumi replied stirring the dashi (Japanese bouillon).

Hazue frowned and informed that he would go to take a shower before dinner.

"You can sit at the table, darling. I'll go and tell Kaoru dinner is now ready," Hozumi said smiling to her husband, who smiled back at her and sat in his own chair at the table after giving a light kiss on his wife's cheek.

---

A little later they were sitting around the table and eating homemade soba. At first Hozumi had had something else on her mind for the dinner but then she had decided to surprise Kaoru with his favourite food. And he definitely seemed to be pleased.

Quietly she observed her son and his friend, who had introduced himself as Momoshiro Takeshi. It was rather strange, really, because the way Hozumi had seen it, this other boy was meant to be Kaoru's number one rival, almost as bad as being his enemy. But things must have changed. As a matter of fact, they must have changed a lot. However, Hozumi was somehow able to understand how it was completely possible that those two boys had gotten closer to each other. Winning the nationals had meant an enormously lot to Kaoru and when he had even been chosen to become the next buchou for Seigaku's tennis club, it was understandable that he would depend on his rival. After all, Momoshiro-kun wasn't just his rival but an important member of the team when their senpais had left the school. In a situation like that it might have not been very difficult to realize that the feelings within had grown, become something that was above friendship.

When Hozumi looked at her older son slurping his soba, it truly was like a tiny part of his rough edges had shaped into something softer. Also, every time that she was able to see his eyes, she could easily sense another kind of a shine in them. It made her very happy.

"Would you like some more, Momoshiro-kun?" she asked turning to their guest.

"Ummm... Yes, please," he said smiling and handing his empty bowl to her.

When Hozumi got up to refill the bowl, she noticed that Kaoru was suddenly glaring at their guest and it seemed as though he was about to hiss. Well, Kaoru would always be Kaoru and it was a good thing to know that.

"Here you go, Momoshiro-kun," she said putting the refilled bowl on the table in front of their guest, who thanked for it and began to eat again.

And even though Kaoru was still glaring at him, he didn't seem to be bothered at all, but grinned at him when he was taking his glass in his hand. For some reason that grin made a little bit of red colour appear on Kaoru's cheeks and Hozumi could have sworn that she saw her son smiling back at their guest. And she sighed happily as she hoped for all the best for her son now and in the future, before she sat back at the table and enjoyed the rest of the dinner with her family.


	3. Chapter 3

Typically Shibuki went to pick up his younger son after he had participated in tournaments with his school's track team. But this time he had promised to do the same for his older son for a change. Kaoru had called him earlier and said that he might not be able to get on the bus with the rest of his team, so he would be pleased if his father could give him a ride home. Naturally Shibuki didn't have anything against it. On the contrary, he was very happy he could do something to his other son as well. However, deplorably because of his working hours, he knew he wasn't going to be able to see his son playing his own match this time either. That was truly a pity. He would have certainly wanted to see just how much Kaoru had progressed since the last time he had seen him on the court.

When Shibuki was already parking the car, he began to think that maybe he should ask if Kaoru would like to play a light match with him some time. Surely his son would win easily with his remarkable abilities that he must have obtained during his harsh training throughout the past years, but it wouldn't have mattered to Shibuki. The important thing was to spend time with his children, especially Kaoru, before he would drown into a pile of school books. Since he had already decided the high school he wanted to apply for, it meant he would have a lot of studying to do. But Shibuki was certain Kaoru would make it. If it was Kaoru, he would be able to achieve each and every goal he had set in his life. After all, he must have inherited his tenaciousness from the man himself.

Shibuki was still deep in thought when he was walking around and looking for the right court. There were a plenty of school boys in their tracksuits everywhere. Fortunately finding Kaoru shouldn't have been very difficult. In the morning when he had been packing his racket bag, Shibuki had seen him putting his special bandana into the bag with the other necessities. Besides, a couple of days before the tournament he had even asked his mother to wash, dry, and iron it for him especially for this day. Such a cute feature in him.

And that was when Shibuki noticed the boy among the other people. Just seeing his son's posture, as he was walking along the road, was enough to know that Seigaku had won again. Their team was undoubtedly strong, and it just might have had something to do with the fact that Kaoru was now their buchou. With a faint smile lingering on his face Shibuki walked towards his son but pretty soon he realized that Kaoru hadn't seen him yet. He seemed to be taking another route. Where was he going to go? Perhaps there was still something he had to take care of, but now that Shibuki had already found his son, he thought that he could as well follow the boy and let him know his ride was ready whenever he was ready to go.

But the place where Kaoru seemed to be heading for was only a tree. Under the tree was standing another boy who was wearing the same kind of tracksuit, just like Kaoru's. So he obviously had something to talk about with his teammate before going home. Alright, Shibuki could wait until they were finished. There was a bench nearby and he decided to sit on it to wait.

And as a matter of fact, it was probably better that he had sat down, because otherwise he just might have collapsed on the ground when he saw what happened soon under the tree. No, the boys weren't talking to each other - simply because they couldn't have spoken at all. No one would be able to talk properly if their lips were pressed on another pair of lips, right?

That moment Shibuki could hardly believe his eyes. And he definitely didn't know how to react. Except he did realize he was going through quite a shock. Because honestly speaking, all things considered, it would have been too strange to think that Kaoru would celebrate his victory by kissing with his teammate. And on top of that, it wasn't just a mere kiss. The other boy, who suddenly seemed somewhat familiar, had placed his hands on Kaoru's hips gradually moving them to his buttocks. If that boy would even try to slip his hand under Kaoru's shorts, Shibuki would have to step in and make them stop.

No, wait a moment. It was his son. And rather unexpectedly the situation reminded Shibuki of the time in his teenage when he had been head over feels in love with Hozumi. He had experienced it as well - how Hozumi's father had found them making out with each other and how he had been terribly scolded by the man in the end. Of course something like that could have easily been expected after he had wanted to touch the panties under Hozumi's miniskirt when he had been about 17 years old.

But this was completely different! His son was with another boy! And he was only 14! How could he ever explain that to his wife? Not that Hozumi was narrow-minded or old-fashioned. Actually she was a very modern woman but would she be able to handle the fact that her older son was attracted to boys? Because everything that was happening between Kaoru and his teammate under the tree, had absolutely nothing to do with a plain friendship. The way they were embracing each other, the way that they must have been French kissing, the way that they were completely absorbed in what they were doing. All of those things were enough proof of the fact that they definitely weren't friends but something much more. Something like lovers.

That would be a problem. Even if Kaoru was in love with that other boy, wasn't it a little bit too much for him to have such a relationship when he was only 14? At least the hands hadn't slipped inside the clothing although it seemed like Kaoru enjoyed how he was being touched and caressed by that other boy. Even if Shibuki was a mature man, he couldn't help but feel at least a little embarrassed to witness his son's love life so closely. Naturally, he didn't have to stare at them, it was enough knowing that the two boys were there together.

Furthermore, Shibuki had another problem to ponder. Exactly how was he going to meet Kaoru now? Staying where he was sitting might have been really bad. If his son was going to find out that he had seen his private moment so thoroughly, things would definitely become far too complicated. And for Shibuki himself it was more than enough to think that soon he would be in the car with his son trying to act completely normally, just as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Slowly Shibuki lifted his head to glance at the situation under the tree. The other dark-haired boy had his fingers in Kaoru's jet black bangs and fiddled with them for a while before giving a quick kiss on Kaoru's temple. Perhaps they were just about to part. Such an atmosphere could be sensed around them when Shibuki watched them finally talking something to each other. It was better to get up and change the scenery before it would be too late.

Although Shibuki knew he would lose the sight of his son, he got up and decided to walk ahead. While he was walking aimlessly, he thought that what he had experienced was something he would have to discuss with his wife before he could bring it up in a conversation with his son. Kaoru was much more sensitive than Hazue and it would be extremely thoughtless to hurt him by saying something unconsidered. That wasn't the way things were to be handled anyway. Always consider other people's thoughts and feelings, and not just your own. So Shibuki's parents had told him a long time ago and he had passed the message to his children, and therefore he would have to remember to act appropriately as well.

As Shibuki walked on, he suddenly noticed a vending machine. He stopped in front of it and decided to buy himself and his son a can of fruit juice which they both enjoyed. Kaoru might even appreciate it. And just when Shibuki had grabbed the cold cans in his hand, the left pocket of his trousers began to vibrate. Holding the cans in his right hand he picked his mobile phone from the pocket and put it on his ear.

"Moshi moshi."

"Father, where are you? Have you arrived already?" Kaoru's voice sounded completely natural on the other side, sort of rough yet kind like always.

"Oh, I've been looking for you for a while. Instead I found us some juice and I bought you a can, too," Shibuki replied wondering which way he should go now.

"Hmmm, I'd like that. If you've left the car in the parking lot, then we could meet over there," Kaoru suggested.

"Alright, I'll see you over there then," Shibuki said and started to walk again.

"See you then, father," Kaoru said finishing the phone call.

Pretty soon it was the time to face the seemingly active teenager and this time it would be so very different to all of the times before. As Shibuki walked to the direction of the parking lot, he could only think that his older son was truly becoming an adult and might do it much faster than he could have imagined. However, after seeing him stand next to the car with his racket bag over his shoulder, he still looked exactly like he was supposed to, a young boy. For the moment Shibuki decided to put complex thoughts into the back of his mind and just enjoy a can of fruit juice together with son before driving home to eat dinner with his dear family.


End file.
